An augmented reality (AR) device can be used to generate and display data in addition to an image captured with the AR device. For example, AR provides a live, direct, or indirect view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented by computer-generated sensory input such as sound, video, graphics or Global Positioning System (GPS) data. With the help of advanced AR technology (e.g., adding computer vision and object recognition) the information about the surrounding real world of the user becomes interactive. Device-generated (e.g., artificial) information about the environment and its objects can be overlaid on the real world.
When multiple AR devices are interconnected and used by multiple users, the content generated in one AR device may be replicated in other AR devices regardless of the unique configurations of each AR devices. For example, the rendering of a virtual content or the process of a particular task may be redundantly performed in each AR device causing inefficiencies in the network of connected AR devices.